neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Abnes
Abnes, written as Abness in the Japanese version, is the self-proclaimed idol of the Seven Sages. She works with them because they strive to create a world free from goddess rule and she is absolutely against the idea of little girls being made into goddesses and forced to work as Console Patron Units (CPUs). Profile Appearance Abnes has long sandy-brown hair with teal eyes and bright pink bow on top of her head with skull in the center along with red lining and white frills on the end. She wears a matching bright pink lolita-style dress accompanied with numerous white frills in layers and a red bow in the center with yet another skull. On her legs are light pink stockings with bright pink ankle high boots with red ribbons in the center. Personality While Abnes is much older than she appears, she is shown to be quite childish at times. She dislikes little girls having to work, calling it to be a "breach of international law". Abnes is true to her beliefs, as when she found out that the Seven Sages were forcefully turning little children into goddesses, she left the organization. Relationships Main Article: Abnes/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Abnes first appears in front of Neptune and the others when she barges into Planeptune's Basilicom in order to investigate upon hearing news of there being another CPU from the Seven Sages. She examines Neptune to see if she qualifies for being a "little girl". When Abnes calls Neptune a "little girl", the two get into a fight about who is the real little girl which ends in Neptune beating up Abnes and making her flee. Sometime after this, now that the Seven Sages were aware of more CPUs, Abnes spied on Neptune and Plutia to see what they were doing. Much to her disappointment, all they did was play and take naps. During the Lowee events, she arrives to tell Blanc about how the Planeptune CPUs were visiting Lastation. While Blanc shrugged this off, Abnes manages to send Blanc into a state of panic after convincing her that the visit might be to learn from Lastation, which would cause Lowee's shares to plummet even more. Later on, Abnes hosts a live show with the battle with Blanc against Neptune, Noire and Plutia to all of of Gamindustri, with Pirachu serving as the cameraman. In the ensuing battle, Blanc is defeated by the three CPUs. Due to this, all of Gamindustri saw Blanc's defeat which caused her to lose all of her shares and be unable to transform, enabling Mr. Badd to take over Lowee. After this, Abnes, satisfied with the events, leaves Lowee to return back home. During the events where the Seven Sages begin kidnapping children in attempt to turn them into goddesses using CPU Memories, Abnes ends up leaving the Seven Sages after finding out despite their attempts to hide their actions from her. She informs the Neptune and the others to where she believes they are holding the children and asks them to save the children. In the True End, Abnes joins the newly reformed Seven Sages started by Rei Ryghts that strives to help the CPUs and not rally against them. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Abnes' role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Other Appearances Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Abnes is a minor villain first appear in Chapter 29. She likely has been following the kid versions of IF and Compa for a while. When the time is right, she rushes in and grabs the kids. She tells the CPUs, Neptune, Plutia and Peashy that they cannot force kids to work as that this is child exploitation. Neptune does not care and want them back. Abnes begins to flee but Peashy is able to catch her and save IF and Compa. Abnes, however is able to complete her real mission, destroy the Kabosu Emerald. Abnes reappears in Chapter 37. She and Anonydeath form an alliance with ASIC to take down Planeptune. During ASIC's assault at the Planeptune's Basilicom, Abnes and Anonydeath stall Noire, Blanc and Vert from supporting Planeptune. All they want is Rei Ryghts and the goddesses refuse. Eventually they are defeated by the goddesses, and flee. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Abnes/The Animation Etymology Abnes is a play on the word Agnes (アグネス) which is the name of Agnes-chan, an ambassador for "the Japan Committee for UNICEF" (not an actual UNICEF branch), which has the reputation among the Japanese netizens as a "feminazi". Quotes Main Article: Abnes/Quotes Trivia *Abnes is the only member of the Seven Sages that the player does not have to actually fight. *She is the only member of the Seven Sages whose name is not changed in the English version of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, although the Japanese version officially spells her name with two Ss instead of one, but the pronunciation is basically the same. Navigation Category:Abnes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Seven Sages members Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters